


[JimmyChloe][Smallville]花信来时

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, JimmyChloe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 忘了我
Relationships: James "Jimmy" Olsen & Chloe Sullivan, James "Jimmy" Olsen/Chloe Sullivan, Jimmy Olsen/Chloe Sullivan
Series: Smallville 同人文 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[JimmyChloe][Smallville]花信来时

[JimmyChloe][Smallville]花信来时  
Forget  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
CP:Jimmy Olsen/Chloe Sullivan

花信来时  
多年以后。  
历经数次扩容，成员不断增多，正联发展壮大，原本的瞭望塔已显狭隘闭塞。  
在众人集资与技术支持下，瞭望塔搬到了天上。  
一枚悬于九霄的卫星上。

搬迁结束后，原先的房子空了出来。  
既然已经无用，Oliver决定卖掉它。  
此处地段优越，房源质优，Oliver待价而沽，坐地起价，看房之人仍是络绎不绝。  
直到——  
此事被一直蒙在鼓里的Chloe撞见。

夫妻两人大吵一架，天翻地覆，不欢而散。  
自从成婚后，二人还从未吵过架。  
Chloe哭得痛哭流涕，泪流满面，狼狈不堪。  
但是，  
她不后悔。

这里是Jimmy送给她的礼物，  
是他。。。唯一留给自己的东西。  
虽然Jimmy已经逝去那么多年，  
但是是这里代替他陪伴着自己。  
就像他一直还在，  
一直守护着自己，  
从未离开。  
人这一生，  
不就是为了个念想。  
向前看，  
不代表要忘记过去。  
如果她连这里也失去了。。。

恍然如梦间，悲痛欲绝的Chloe，依依稀稀仿佛看到了Jimmy的身影，如真似幻。  
朦朦胧胧间，她似乎隐隐约约地看到Jimmy向她走来，微笑着对她说：

忘了我。

花信来时，  
恨无人似花依旧。  
又成春瘦，  
折断门前柳。  
天与多情，  
不与长相守。  
分飞后，泪痕和酒，  
占了双罗袖。  
——宋.晏几道《点绛唇·花信来时》


End file.
